The Armstrong´s House: La Casa de los Sustos
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Extrañas apariciones amenazan la mansión Armstrong, Roy, Ed y compañia acuden para demostrar que no es otra cosa que meras fantasías o tal vez no?, Royai y EdWin. Humor. Cap:4
1. Chapter 1

**The Armstrong´s House: La Casa de los Sustos.**

**CAPITULO 1: _El Comienzo _**

Era un día común en Ciudad Central, las cosas transitaban con aparente calma. Desde luego aquello solo se trataba de un denominado "día común", de los meses de Junio; cuando se deja atrás todo brote y felicidad que trae consigo la llegada de la primera, para ser relevado con los días grises, acompañados de torrenciales lluvias y truenos; brindándole un constante homenaje al dios Juno. Así que durante los próximos días y semanas, Ciudad Central estaba sumida sobre un constante velo grisáceo y calles mojadas, por las lluvias que azotaban desde la tarde hasta durar toda la noche. Ese año los metereologos habían anunciado que a esas lluvias, pronto se le sumarian tormentas eléctricas y la primera de estas ya había dañado varios transformadores y postes de luz.

Ese día el manto nocturno se había precipitado en caer, el sol se abrió paso con trabajos sobre las espesas nubes cargadas de agua por escasas horas. Para después morir entre ellas; nubes grisáceos, que adquirían tonalidades desde azul hasta negras, tenían sumida a Central en un panorama lóbrego. Acompañadas con el ya conocido rugir del cielo, estridentes relámpagos para después alumbrar intermitentemente las calles y morir sin dejar otra cosa que, niños temerosos abrazados a las faldas de sus madres, hombres que se apresuraban a llegar a sus casas antes de quedar envueltos en la lluvia; y un departamento militar casi en las penumbras.

En la oficina del Coronel Roy Mustang; todos trabajaban en silencio, pareciera que el clima les privaba de su vitalidad y ánimos. El rasgar de las plumas sobre las hojas, el cambio de paginas de los libros, ocasionalmente un bostezo de fastidio y un suspiro de resignación; esa tarde nadie conseguiría salir a algún bar. El único signo de vitalidad, era otorgado por una gran armadura sentada al rincón de la oficina, con una joven rubia que se divertían y a ratos reían a carcajadas, mientras jugueteaban con el perro de la Teniente Hawkeye.

El mayor de los Elric, solo los observaba de reojo, maldiciendo su suerte y a su jefe, mismo que lo había postrado frente a su escritorio para que redactara su informe. Breda, Havoc, Fuery y Falman en sus escritorio repasaban su trabajos, Mustang y Riza revisaban en el escritorio de ella unos asuntos aparentemente importantes.

Las luces vacilaban cada que un rayo caía, y al juzgar por el último el cuartel se quedaría pronto sin luz; aunque si eso pasara las labores terminarían mas temprano y podrían regresar cada uno a sus casa, algo esperanzador en medio de ese día gris.

Acompañando al último rayo, mismo que termino por fundir las lámparas y electricidad del lugar. Se escucho apagado por el sonido del rayo un golpe sobre la puerta, ninguno atendió a sonido hasta que con un ligero chirrido se abrió la puerta, revelando la figura alta y ancha de un hombre; les resulto inevitable ignorar aquella mole; las reacciones fueron distintas entre los militares, Edward y compañía.

Winry se quedo estática, sosteniendo firmemente con ambas manos a Hayate, Al trato de reconocer a la persona, Edward apenas y se tomo la molestia de apartar sus ojos del papel para voltear hacia la puerta, Havoc estaba mas ocupado en tantear y encontrar su encendedor y cigarrillos como para darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado, Falman y Breda, mas que sorprenderse por la figura se sorprendieron y enfocaron inmediatamente a su compañero de frente, con cara de "_que demonios le sucede",_ Fury tenía el semblante pálido, en definitiva el hombre no estaba hecho para recibir emociones tan fuertes, Roy y Riza tan solo ignoraron los golpes, y demás cosas que hacían sus compañeros antes de que se fuera la luz, solo se limitaron a observarse de entre la oscuridad uno al otro, con una sola idea en mente.

_Roy: Me alegro, ahora podré llegar temprano a casa y disfrutar de una placentera noche._

_Riza: Como se supone que terminaremos el trabajo._

**-"Hola"** –fue lo primero que digo la figura que seguía en la oscuridad de la puerta.

Fury fue el primero en dar la señal de _"sálvense quien pueda" _, se puso de pie tirando con esto la silla y comenzaba a correr de un lado a otro por toda la oficina, Falman y Breda que lo habían estado viendo, comprendieron la señal e imitaron los movimientos del hombre, durante la huída Breda astuta y solidariamente logro poner en pie a Havoc, incitándolo a correr y poner a salvo su vida. Winry solo interpuso entre ella y el hombre a Hayate, usándolo como escudo humano o canino y protector.

Roy ya no pudo mostrarse indiferente a tanto alboroto que ocasionaban sus incompetentes e infantiles subordinados, se puso de pie y chasqueo sus dedos, emitiendo de estos una moderada llama que ilumino parte de la sala. Antes de que la llama de Roy revelara la identidad del hombre, Alphonse se le adelanto.

**-"Mayor Armstrong que hace aquí"-** pregunto Al. Disipando con su voz todos los temores y dudas de los ahí presentes.

Pero su voz haciendo eco, el sonido que emitió el alquimista, y el correr y gritar cosas de auxilio de los hombres, hicieron que Winry soltara al pobre perro, se pusiera de pie y abrazara inconscientemente a Edward, que él al igual que ella se aferró a la rubia. Hayate al sentirse libre de su prisión corrió a refugiarse a los pies de su ama, que permanecía de pie frente a su Coronel.

Black Hayate observo celoso al hombre frente a su dueña, observarlo cerca de ella con su brazo en posición de ataque y con esa llama, que era sinónimo de peligro y amenaza hacia su ama para el animal. Así que sin dudarlo se lanzo sobre Roy, tirando una mordida hacia el brazo que mantenía la llama. Roy no queriendo arrogar al animal, además de que esa acción lo tomo totalmente desprevenido perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo con Hayate sobre el y su mano entre su mandíbula. Ocasionando de nuevo el pánico entre todos los presentes.

Riza asustada por el comportamiento de su mascota, lo alzo y aparto de Roy, dejándolo al lado no sin antes reprimirlo por sus actos. Se arrodillo frente a su superior mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse, pero antes de que se pusiera de nuevo en pie, le tomo la mano herida. Aunque no podía ver casi nada, se dio cuenta que si estaba lastimaba, un repentino sentimiento de culpa la embargo, se disculpo de una manera un tanto cariñosa al juzgar de sus compañeros.

Frenaron de pronto los tres hombres, al escuchar el alboroto que venia en dirección donde estaban Riza y Roy, Havoc encendió antes que nada su cigarro para después pasar a prender un pequeño candil que había frente su escritorio. Se acercaron hasta donde estaba tendido Roy al lado de Riza, uniéndoseles Al y el mayor, Winry se había separado de Ed al darse cuenta de lo que hacia y solo observo desde ahí el alboroto.

**-"Coronel Mustang, en verdad lo lamento...estoy tan apenada por el comportamiento de Hayate"**

**-"Descuide Hawkeye no es su culpa, seguro que su perro solo se sintió acorralado y trato de defenderla, además no es nada grave" -**tomando con su otra mano la izquierda, pero casi al instante gimió de dolor.

**-"Claro que es grave, vea como lo dejo permítame curarlo" -**tomo entre sus manos la de Roy, mientras abría el botón de la muñeca de la chamarra y camisa y arremangaba, para tantear la gravedad de la herida.

El la miró con cara de agradecimiento, mientras ella delicadamente tocaba con dos de sus dedos el brazo.

**-"Oh, pero que escena tan conmovedora, nunca imagine que entre ustedes existiera este tipo de vinculo" –**soltó de pronto Armstrong mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus ojos y sus estrellas brillaban incluso mas que el candil de Havoc.

Hasta ese momento Roy y Riza, se dieron cuenta que todos los observaban con ojos de _descubrimos su secreto _. indignada Riza trato de abogar, pero Roy se le adelanto, **-"Mayor no diga estupideces, entre Hawkeye y yo no hay nada."-**

**-"El Coronel tiene razón, ustedes ya deberían saberlo. Ahora ayúdenme a conseguir un botiquín para curar su herida"**

Una vez que Riza consiguió vendarle la mano, el le dirigió una rápida mirada de agradecimiento, para después dirigirse al mayor Armstrong

**-"Y bien mayor me va decir, porque esta aquí asustando a mis hombres..."**

**-"Nada de eso Coronel Mustang. yo solo he venido a solicitar su ayuda...escuche lo que tengo que decirle es delicado este asunto Coronel"**

**-"Ayuda...mi ayuda y que puede ser tan delicado hable de una vez mayor"**

**-"Vera Mustang... en realidad necesito la ayuda de todos los presentes. Es que como decirlo...pero creo que en mi casa...en la mansión Armstrong donde durante 180 años ha habitado mi familia...pasan cosas extrañas"**

**-"Como que tipo de cosas extrañas, si se puede saber"-** pregunto desinteresado Roy

-"_Lo único extraño en esa casa es su familia mayor" –_pensó resentido Havoc, al recordar su experiencia en aquel lugar.

**-"Pues vera, últimamente ha habido acontecimientos extraños...usted sabe que no tienen lógica en la mansión, mi padre y yo hemos investigado a fondo los orígenes de la casa y hemos inspeccionado todos y cada uno de los rincones pero no ha habido nada relevante, solo que cada día que pasa los ruidos y apariciones son mas constantes"**

**-"Y porque no simplemente se mudan de casa y asunto arreglado" –**interviene por primera vez Edward fastidiado por todo eso**.-"Oye! Eso dolió" –**le grita a la rubia mientras se soba la cabeza.

**-"Edward mejor cállate, no interfieras en esto" –**lo reprime la joven mecánica guardando su llave

**-"Hazle caso a tu amiga. Pero sabe mayor el enano de acero tiene razón, además no cree que ya esta grande para creer en fantasmas y esas cosas"**

**-"No podemos abandonar la casa así tan fácil...verán si les contara la ilustre historia de su fundación, me comprenderían y conmoverían" -**pronunciaba el mayor..mientras que sus estrellas y ojos brillaban ante la idea de narrar otra historia. **–"Y yo mismo he comprobado que existen, los he visto y escuchado"**

_-"El único que se conmueve es usted mayor...a nadie mas le interesa la historia de su extraña familia" _–pensaron los 4 hombres de Mustang

**-"Patrañas, no creo que existan tales cosas...fantasmas, brujas, zombies, muertos...eso solo se usa para espantar a los niños en la noche de brujas" –**

**-"Será acaso que tienes miedo acero"** –se volvió hacía Ed, mientras lo mirada de forma sarcástica

**-"Ja.. desde luego que no, pero creo que el asustado es otro Coronel"**

**-"Soy un alquimista... solo creemos en lo que es demostrable con bases científicas. Pero una vez escuche...que los fantasmas suelen ir tras las personas bajitas...como tú acero, así que te podemos usar como carnada"** –Para Mustang cualquier oportunidad era buena para burlarse de Edward

**-"A quien le llamas carnada enana... que es tan pequeña que los fantasmas nunca me encontrarían... maldito militar corrupto" –**Y antes de que se lanzara a moler a golpes a Roy, el cual se reía con ganas...Winry lo sujeto por la espalda.

Alguien necesitaba ponerle un fin, a ese circo; así que finalmente Riza tomo parte en ese asunto.

**-"Coronel podría comportarse y tomar mas seriamente al Mayor Armstrong. Le esta pidiendo su ayuda y aunque se que todo este asunto es absurdo; deberían acompañarlo ustedes dos"**

**-"A que se refiere con ustedes dos Teniente"** –prorrumpieron ambos alquimistas, pero todo les quedo claro, al ver sus amenazantes ojos.

**-"Bien mayor creo que ya tiene a sus cazafantasmas**" –sonreía contenta la mujer, en tanto que señalaba a Ed y Roy; los cuales no parecían muy animados del todo.

**-"Aguarde un momento Hawkeye, yo no pienso ir a ningún lado sin usted" –**abogo Roy, ante la idea de estar a solas con un maniático amante de sus músculos, y un enano explosivo.

**-"Ahh, tanto miedo te causan los fantasmas que temes salir sin tu Teniente Mustang"** – fue el momento de Ed de tomar venganza

**-"No digas estupideces Edward, les demostrare a todos que todo es una tontería, así que sígueme enano... Edward, mayor partamos ahora"** –decía molesto Roy mientras que se acercaba a la salida

**-"Coronel le agradezco el gesto, pero en realidad necesito de la ayuda de todos ustedes. Verán la mansión Armstrong es tan grande que nosotros tres no podemos registrarlas"**

**-"Nani?. Eso quiere decir que nosotros debemos ir a ese lugar"** –hablaba asustado Fuery.

**-"Calma Cain, ya escuchaste es para ayudar al mayor y evitar que Mustang y Edward terminen matándose. Además no me diga que te da miedo"** –se burlo Breda

**-"No es miedo es simple prevención"**

**-"Vamos Sargento Fury no exagere el asunto no es para tanto. Les demostraremos que la luz de la verdad siempre sale a flote y la existencia de esos ruidos y fantasmas no es otra cosa que producto de su imaginación"** –dijeron al unísono Ed y Roy, en tanto que alzaban su mano señalando con el dedo índice

_-"Hasta que en algo se ponen de acuerdo estos dos"_ –pensaron ambas rubias, dirigiéndose miradas de complicidad.

**-"Entones que dicen me acompañaran, ah en verdad se los agradezco sabía que podía contar con ustedes amigos"** –Exclamo feliz con algunas perlas en sus ojos, y antes de que se lanzara y abrazara a Roy este se le adelanto, poniéndose atrás de Hawkeye sosteniéndola por los hombros. Ella solo desenfundo su arma y la encañono frente a ella, hecho que basto para que Armstrong frenara de pronto.

Edward encabezo la marcha cerrándola Roy, cerciorándose de que sus remilgosos subordinados marchasen delante de él y no intentaran escaparse.

Recordemos que todo el cuartel se mantenía a oscuras, la luz aun no había sido restablecida y la penumbra en los pasillos era aún mayor, objeto que ayudo para que uno quedara rezagado de la multitud, añorando que pasara desapercibido y lo dejasen libre para regresar a su casa.

Havoc se puso a la cabeza del grupo y alumbro con su encendedor, Roy con su mano sana cerraba la comitiva con una candente llama con Riza a su lado, marchando a diferencia de los demás con total calma y seguridad.

Se dividieron en dos grupos para ocupar los carros, en el del mayor Armstrong viajaba Al, Winry, el mayor, Breda y Ed como el alquimista que era tomo el liderazgo de ese grupo. Esperaban a que el segundo grupo, encabezado como era lógico por Roy para avanzar. Riza volteo en todas direcciones, buscando localizar algo.

**-"Bien, en marcha" –**Anuncio el mayor de los Elric.

**-"Que sucede" –**Pregunto Roy desde el lugar del conductor esperando a que su teniente ocupara su lugar, Ed desde el lugar del copiloto en el carro contiguo los observaba.

**-"Aguarden falta alguien" –**Digo por fin Riza -**"Hayate" –**El perro acudió a su llamado inmediatamente **–"Hayate, por favor trae al sargento Fury" –**La mujer se cruzo de brazos, después de dar su orden y observar como el no tan pequeño Black Hayate, aparecía arrastrando del pantalón a Fury que se aferraba a su último refugió ... una maceta.

**-"Vienes Hayate" –** Pregunto la rubia, después de que el perro dejo en el suelo al hombre. Ladro a manera de afirmación y entro al auto.

Havoc y Roy se bajaron del auto, para meter a Fuery y colocar en su lugar la planta. Mientras éste exclamaba cosas como –"No basta, no hace falta que vallamos todos; con el coronel y Ed bastará" o "¡_Noo, soy muy joven para morir y una experiencia de ese tipo puede ocasionarme serias secuelas que interferirán con mi desempeño dentro de la milicia"_

A un zape de Roy, y agregando un –"Que tonterías dice Sargento, usted ya esta dañado. Mire que temerle a unos fantasmas inofensivos ¡Bah!".

**CONTINUARA...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ojala les guste este nuevo fic, sean lindas y dejennos un review, pues este fic le pertenece a Maggi, una muy buena amiga y a mí. Que basicamente le di cuerpo a las ideas de Maggi.**

**Maggi**

**&**

**Sherrice Adjani. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Armstrong´s House: La Casa de los Sustos.**

**Capitulo 2: 31 de Octubre.**

Después de que todos salieron de su estupor al ver la magnitud de la casa del mayor; habían imaginado una gran casa, pero nunca que fuese de semejantes dimensiones. Armstrong les señalo hacía unas ventanas, donde se encontraba un cuarto que guardaba en su interior los más fuertes y espeluznantes ruidos. Caminaron todos formando un grupo hasta la entrada y justo detrás de ellos, antes de que la gran puerta de roble se cerrase un estrepitoso relámpago alumbró a las figuras otorgándoles formas irregulares en la pared y ventanas; para después dar paso a una nueva y feroz tormenta.

Afortunadamente casas tan grandes como esas, cuentan con reservas de energía, así que la sala central fue alumbrada plenamente, pero no por mucho tiempo pues sabían que la energía no era suficiente para suministrar por mas de una hora la sala y mucho menos a todas las habitaciones de la casa.

Para los tres alquimistas, Alphonse, Riza y Havoc, la idea de quedarse sin luz no era de importancia, pero para el resto producía una sensación de desolación; en especial para Winry que no estaba acostumbrada a una absoluta oscuridad, ni a un clima tan despiadado como el de ahora. Así que inconscientemente se había acercado lo mas posible a Ed, y no se había despejado de él desde que entraron en la casa. Cosa similar pasaba con Fury permanecía muy cerca ya sea de Roy o Riza, conciente de que eran los mas valerosos.

En la casa solo se encontraban ellos... y claro aquellas presencias sobrenaturales que tantos problemas, aseguraba Armstrong causaban.

Armstrong los condujo hacía un cuarto amueblado, con un gran ventanal que proyectaba la escasa luz de fuera, el sonido de la lluvia azotaba con fuerza titánica y el soplar del viento parecía el rugir de una fiera; las copas de los árboles moviéndose proyectándose su sombra a través del cristal y aumentar su tamaño en las paredes acompañadas del fuerte silbido que producían, daban a la mente de más de uno la idea de monstruos llorando. Roy se instaló en un gran sofá, Riza se sentó a su lado, sus demás hombres se agazaparon en un gran sillón, en tanto que Ed y Winry se acomodaban en uno frente a Roy, Armstrong los imitó quedando solo en un sofá, Al permaneció un rato mirando la lluvia o a través de ella, tratando de vislumbrar a través del cristal y oscuridad, Hayate a su lado se mostraba un tanto inquieto con las orejas en alto.

Quedaron un largo rato en silenció, Winry comenzó a temblar súbitamente mientras pasaba sus manos sobre sus brazos para tratar de calentarse, Ed se quitó su chaqueta y la colocó gentilmente sobre los hombros de la rubia, que solo alzó la mirada sorprendida por el acto de su compañero. Se quedaron un minuto observándose, Ed sintió su cara hervir al mirar tan de cerca a su amiga, apartó su vista de ella, para mira una cosa mucho menos agradable. Roy Mustang murmuraba al oído de Riza algo que seguramente tenía que ver con él, al juzgar la manera burlona en que lo miraba.

Ed reunió todo el odio posible en su mirada mientras retaba a Mustang con ésta, el alquimista de la llama tan solo le sonreía de manera simplona sin apartar sus ojos de él, como esperando algún reto venido del rubio.

Finalmente la mente de Ed se llenó con toda clase de gritos y exclamaciones posibles para retar a su Coronel, pero apenas abrió la boca toda la mansión retumbo por un fuerte y lastimero gemido acompañado por el arrastrar de algo pesado, como una especie de acero.

Todos o al menos los que aun tenía lucidez se pusieron de pie enfocando sus miradas a la puerta, como si esperasen a que algo la atravesara pero el ruido poco a poco se fue alejando, haciendo que la tensión que minutos antes se había formado desapareciera. El primero en hablar fue Roy ordenando que dos voluntarios fuesen a registrar el ala este de la mansión donde el sonido se había originado. Roy pudo asegurar que el arrastrar de un gusano retumbaría por toda la pieza en ese momento, un completo silencio se apodero por unos minutos antes de que Ed tomara la palabra.

**-"Valla Coronel parece que en esta ocasión sus hombres le dan la espalda, tendrá que registrar usted solo la mansión si eso es lo que quiere" –** Su bella venganza comenzaba todo gracias a las palabras del Coronel, aunque claro Roy prevenido por la "amabilidad" de Ed lo esperaba.

**-"Si claro acero, pero que no se te olvide que tu también estas bajo mi mando. Agilicemos la situación, Fury, Breda vallan a investigar que paso regresen en cuanto hallan descubierto la verdad no antes." –** Tuvo que asirse de Riza para no caer al sentir como alguien sujetaba fuertemente una de sus botas. **–"Fury que dem..."**

Pero las suplicas de su subordinado se sobrepusieron a su voz.** –"Coronel, por favor, por favor, tenga piedad, muestre un poco de compasión para este subordinado que siempre le ha sido fiel. Recuerde que si me llegase a pasar algo perdería a su mejor hombre en comunicaciones y líneas, desee cuenta que si eso pasa nunca mas podrá interceptar las llamadas de las mujeres con las que sale y que..."-**

**-"Si basta entendí el concepto. Hagamos esto: un juego; piedra, papel y tijeras los dos que pierdan irán a investigar"**

Los ojos del joven militar se iluminaron con la nueva luz de la esperanza, **-"piedra, papel o tijera"-** pero fue tan fugaz su buena suerte que se creyó maldito, en especial ese día... ese día. Meditó un poco sus palabras lo bastante para que el color de su piel se pusiera tan blanco como la cera.

**–"Coronel aguarde, sabe que día hoy... hoy es 31 de Octubre, el día en que puede pasar cualquier cosa, y con cualquier cosa me refiero a cualquier cosa, así que no puedo ir"**

**-"Vamos Fury déjate de tonterías, yo iré contigo y veras que nada malo hay en esta casa, ni con el día, tan solo es tu imaginación" –**Beda le dedicó una mirada de resignación a Roy, al tiempo que jalaba a Fury por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo arrastraba a la salida.

**-"Valla tonto" –**Alcanzó a murmurar Havoc antes de darle una gran bocanada a su cigarro y tumbarse de nuevo en el sillón. Encendía su segundo cigarrillo cuando volvió a hablar. Solo habían pasado 10 min desde que los dos militares se marcharan y nada nuevo había sucedido.

**-"Por cierto alguien sabe porque el Sargento Fury le teme a este día"-**

**-"Vamos el Sargento le teme hasta a su propia sombra"** –Dijo con tono burlón Ed, callándose de pronto y encogiendo los hombros al ver los ojos amenazantes de su rubia amiga.

**-"El 31 de octubre es la víspera del Día de Todos los Santos" –**Murmuró sencillamente Hawkeye.

**-"¡Valla! y eso que significa" –**Preguntó asombrada Winry, que de pronto parecía interesada a lo que se refería Riza. Al parecer Falman se dio cuenta del brillo de interés en sus ojos, se aclaró la garganta tosiendo levemente e inicio el relato.

**-"La historia se remonta hace más de 2.500 años, cuando el año celta terminaba al final del verano, el preciso día 31 de octubre de nuestro calendario. Ese último día, los espíritus podían salir de los cementerios y apoderarse de los cuerpos de los vivos para resucitar. Para evitarlo, los poblados celtas ensuciaban las casas y las "decoraban" con huesos, calaveras y demás cosas de forma que los muertos pasaran de largo asustados.**

**Encendían grande fogatas; caballos y, hasta humanos eran sacrificados para ahuyentar a los espíritus malignos; pues en la costumbre Celta los muertos volvían, en la noche de Samhain. Eso es a grandes rasgos el significado de esa fecha."-**

**-"Pues no suena tan terrorífico como para que el Sargento Fury le tema" –**Acotó nuevamente Winry, mirando a Falman que esperaba le respondiera, pero giró en dirección a donde estaba Roy al oír la voz de Riza.

**-"Con el pasar de los años la tradición se fue distorsionando, y en algún punto de la historia algunos grupos realizaron hechos realmente salvajes e inhumanos en contra de los hombres que seguían con sus practicas paganas a sabiendas que eso estaba prohibido por cierta institución.**

**–Existió una época en que mujeres, hombres y niños fueron perseguidos, torturados y sacrificados por motivos insulsos, con estas muertes se crearon leyendas, ya saben historias de todo tipo desde almas en pena que siguen aquí para vengarse de alguien, posesiones de personas, objetos ... En fin miles de historias que desde luego son solo eso, histo..."-**

Antes de terminara de hablar el mismo grito que había hecho salir a Fury y Breda se escuchó de nuevo pero esta vez con mayor intensidad, seguido del grito de terror de los dos hombres de Mustang. Antes de que la casa quedará de nuevo en un total silencio Roy se puso de pie, pisándole los talones su teniente y seguidos de los demás hombres.

Edward se levantó instintivamente al ver desfilar a los demás, pero volvió a sentarse cuando Winry lo jaló por el pantalón, Ed volteo a verla. Estaba sentada con su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacía él, con sus piernas juntas, los hombros hundidos, su rostro mirando hacía abajo y su mano se encontraba en la pierna de Ed presionándolo ligeramente.

**-"¡Winry! ¿Qué te sucede?"-**

**-"Ed... tengo miedo"-** Respondió sencillamente sin mirarlo aún.

**-"Vamos Win, ¿miedo de que?, aquí no pasa nada malo te lo aseguro" –**Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, aunque ella no la viera.

**-"Pero, y si es cierto lo que dice la Teniente y Falman. Si es verdad que existen fantasmas y todas esas cosas en la casa del Mayor; si no, como te explicas todos esos ruidos, y el grito"**

**-"Imposible, nada de eso existe, a lo mas que puede haber en esta mansión, será un psicópata, experto en armas, asesino serial; pero nada para preocuparse"**

A las suposiciones de Ed, Winry alzó la vista con su bellos ojos azules dilatados del terror. Al ver su expresión supo que como siempre había hablado de más. Pero ahora que la tenía de frente, atemorizada, no supo que decir. Abrió la boca pero solo balbuceó palabras ininteligibles.

**-"Aaarrrggggggghhhhhhh" –**

El mismo rugido de alguna bestia de dimensiones impensables a juzgar por la potencia de ese grito, retumbo de nuevo, sacudiendo las fibras de la joven. Se lanzó instintivamente a los brazos de Ed y él de forma inmediata la rodeó con sus brazos. Recargó su rostro en el cabello de ella y el dulce aroma de flores de su cabello dorado le devolvió el habla.

**-"Descuida Win yo te protegeré en todo momento, estaré ahí para ti, para enfrentarme a lo que sea"**

Estuvieron de esa forma unos minutos, en los cuales Ed a pesar de ese remolino de sensaciones agradables, agradecía mentalmente que Mustang no estuviera en ese lugar._ –"Claro!, si nos viera tendría para burlarse de mí durante los siguientes 10 años"_

**-"Gracias Ed"**

**-"No hay de que, si estas lista podemos irnos, hemos perdido algunos minutos y seguro nos dejaron atrás"**

Esta vez Winry vio la sonrisa del alquimista, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y él la ayudó a ponerse de pie para dirigirse de nuevo a la fría y oscura sala de estar.

Nadie incluido su propio hermano se dio cuenta que Alphonse no estaba en la sala ni cuando había salido.

Armstrong reconocía incluso en la oscuridad cada uno de los largos y solitarios pasillos de la casa, así que Roy no tuvo ningún inconveniente en dejarlo guiar. Avanzaron escaleras arriba donde aseguraban se había originado el ruido.

Antes de que llegaran al final del corredor, donde lo único que había era una puerta de dos aguas de madera, detrás de la cual aseguraba Armstrong se ocultaba una esencia maligna, que podría emitir los gritos mas horribles y los sonidos mas estremecedores. Un fuerte rugido hizo que la casa se estremeciera, no era el mismo sonido que los hizo salir del cuarto, era el grito de una fiera que ha atrapado a su presa, escucharon un débil crujido y todos comprendieron que era el mismo sonido de la carne al ser arrancada de los huesos.

Los militares se juntaron formando un circulo, Riza, Havoc y Falman desenfundaron sus armas, Roy junto sus dedos listo para chasquearlos y el mayor preparo su amenazante puño. Roy hizo una rápida inspección con la vista, cuando descubrió que las cosas empeoraban mas de lo que él había pensado.

**-"Acero, Edward ¿donde esta?" –**Preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

**-"Coronel, Alphonse y Winry, tampoco estan, tal vez se rezagaron y se perdieron en algún corredor" –**

**-"Genial, al parecer lo que decía el mayor es cierto y esta casa oculta mas de un misterio y ahora el enano de acero se ha perdido. Mayor usted y Falman regresen escaleras abajo y busquen a acero, su hermano y a su pequeña novia, es posible que estén juntos pero no sabemos que peligros puedan encontrar, Havoc y Hawkeye encárguense de encontrar a Breda y Fury y yo registrare el ático y aquella habitación..." –** Antes de que terminara de hablar fue interrumpido por Riza.

**-"Coronel esta seguro, le recuerdo que mi deber es cuidar de usted, y si las cosas en esta casa están tan mal como cree, creo que lo mejor es que me quede con usted"**

**-"Descuida Hawkeye, estaré bien, soy un alquimista y militar se cuidarme solo, además la casa es demasiado grande y entre mas grupos formemos mas rápidos descubriremos la verdad. Nos reuniremos en este lugar**"

Riza asintió no muy segura de apartarse de Roy, pero él tenia razón, así que solo se conformó con entregarle una de sus armas antes de alejarse con Havoc. Se separaron de Falman y el mayor en las escaleras y mientras ambos hombres bajaban precavidamente, ella y Jean se dirigieron al lado contrario de donde estaba Roy.

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**

**Dedicado al 1000 por ciento a f zelda, **te había prometido una cosa y no la cumplí, me siento fatal, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo para escribir en mis ahora mini ratos libres. Lo siento mucho enserio.

Y gracias a todas aquellas que lo leyeron y nos dejaron un review, y esperaron todo este mes para leer el 2do cap_.: Lady Scorpio, Maggi, Roy Mustang, kmi-san, Unibium, niyushi takamiya, f-zelda, Liza, motoko asakura, y Nekito-chan._

No lo prometo pero si tratare de apresurarme con mis fics, así que por favor paciencia y reviews.

**--Sherrice Adjani--**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Armstrong´s House: La Casa de los Sustos.**

**Capitulo 3.**

Riza golpeó su mano cerrada sobre su otra palma, de pronto recordó que podría brindarle a Roy otra compañía además del arma.** –"Black Hayate"-**

**-"Que pasa con tu perro"-**Preguntó de pronto Havoc al escucharla a pesar de que lo había pronunciado en voz baja.

**-"Que el podría quedarse con Roy. Tal vez vigilar que no sea el siguiente en meterse en problemas"-**

**-"Ja tienes razón, conociendo al Coronel cualquier cosa podría pasarle"-**

Llamó a su mascota por su nombre, estando segura que la seguía pero al no obtener una respuesta. Giró hacía todos lados buscándolo y llamándolo.

**-"Tal vez se distrajo con algo mientras subíamos. Tal vez con un monstruo o algo parecido"-** Fue la brillante sugerencia de Havoc.

**-"Puede que se haya quedado rezagado pero no por culpa de un monstruo Teniente, no seas tan infantil"- **

**-"Fue solo una idea"- **Respondió nervioso el hombre, en tanto que una ligera gota resbalaba por su frente.

**-"No importa, de cualquier forma se reunirá conmigo mas tarde, será mejor seguir nosotros solos"-**

A pesar de la fuerte tromba que azotaba en esos momentos central y con mas de un tercio de lugares sin energía eléctrica, quedando casi por completos en la oscuridad Alphonse dio unos cuantos rodeos junto con Hayate a la mansión Armstrong. El sonido del agua al chocar contra su armadura sonaba como un gran sonido vacío, pero aquello no le intimidaba.

Había salido de la casa hace unos cuantos minutos, cuando todos los demás se encontraban en la sala pensando en que harían, él se quedo de pie observando hacía afuera a través de los cristales. Y a pesar del ruido del agua le llego imperceptible el sonido de una criatura llorando de miedo ante la crueldad de la naturaleza.

No dijo nada a nadie, no lo creyó necesario, y tampoco detuvo a Hayate que lo siguió hasta que ambos encontraron una salía que no fuese la puerta principal. Solo que esa salida los había llevado mas lejos del lugar donde estaba la criatura. Caminó a tientas en la oscuridad y sin estar muy bien orientado a través del encrucijado jardín que tenía la casa. Todo marchaba bien hasta que de pronto algo atrapó sus pies y lo hizo caer.

El sonido del metal de su armadura contra un grueso tronco logro una sonorización 10 veces mas fuerte gracias al eco formado en el lugar, a aquel se le sumo un claro _–"Arrrgggghhh"-_ Que emitió casi sin darse cuenta el menor de los Elric al chocar y sentir como su cabeza salía despedida de su cuerpo.

Anduvo un rato buscando la localización exacta de su cabeza, chocando de tanto en tanto contra los árboles y estatuas que había a lo largo del jardín. Había escuchado como los miembros dentro de la casa se ponían en movimiento, quiso correr tras ellos, regresar a la casa para que no lo abandonaran, pero sin su cabeza comprendió que lo mismo sería, además en ese momento Hayate comenzó a ladrar y mover con su pata la parte que le faltaba a Al, apenas se la puso escuchó de nuevo el desgarrante sonido del animal.

Lo encontró escondido entre unos matorrales. Agradeció que su cuerpo fuese de metal, de lo contrario hubiera sufrido mas de un rasguño y contusiones, lo observó con detenimiento un largo rato, hasta que recordó donde se encontraba; la bestia se puso a la defensiva cuando Al lo tomó en sus manos y protegió metiendolo en su armadura, antes de que Hayate creyera que era un juguete.

Regresó corriendo a la casa, aunque el frío de la lluvia no le incomoda, el saber que tanto fluido dentro de su cuerpo podría dañar su tatuaje, lo impulsó a correr mas de prisa, haciendo eco con cada nuevo paso que daba.

Breda escuchó el retumbar de algo, era una especie de metal y el que se escuchara cada vez con más claridad, le indicó que se acercaba a ellos. Fury demasiado asustado se encontraba como para prestar atención a los sonidos, tan solo sintió como los brazos de su compañero lo jalaron hacía una pared detrás de la puerta y le indicaba con un dedo cerca de los labios que no gritara.

Era la primera habitación entrando por la puerta trasera así que Al se detuvo frente a ella, giró el pomo de la puerta e inmediatamente sintió como dos grandes agujeros se formaban en su armadura, agitó sus manos a las dos personas que tenia frente a él, una sostenía el arma, pero mas que ayudar empeoro a situación con ese gesto.

Breda podía escuchar su corazón palpitar mas rápido de lo normal, en definitiva los nervios de Fury se le estaban pasando a él, tenía que serenarse era un militar y no podía sucumbir ante el temor mal infundado. Respiró lentamente hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y su cerebro se oxigenaba de nuevo, dejaba escapar poco a poco el aire en el preciso momento en que veía como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse; sea lo que fuese estaba preparado.

Pero no lo estaba, no previó la actitud de su compañero, si ya se encontraba asustado lo que le siguió no se podía describir, su rostro se puso completamente con una tez cadavérica, mientras sus ojos se encontraban fijos en la figura de frente, un impulso que no fue incapaz de controlar lo llevo a desenfundar su arma y disparar dos veces contra la criatura.

Roy había andado sobre el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una gran puerta de roble, cuando la abrió los grandes y antiguos goznes produjeron un chirrido que rompió el silencio del pasillo. Al parecer se trataba de una gran estancia, que parecía una galería se acercó hacía el primer cuadro y contempló la figura de una hermosa mujer, vestida con ropas victorianas, si la fecha que se encontraba debajo del retrato y que databa de hace mas de 100 años no estuvieran ahí, Roy había jurado que era la viva imagen de la hermana de Armstrong.

Se detuvó a observar todos los retratos y descubrió que en mas de uno aparecía el rostro de un hombre, serio, de facciones elegantes pero también sanguinarias y despiadadas. Le hubiera gustado indagar mas en el nombre de aquel sujeto, pero el sonido de dos detonaciones lo hizo girar en redondo y echar a correr hacia donde se habían escuchado.

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado hace mucho a la oscuridad, pero la ubicación del lugar aun le resultaba confusa, aún así Roy continuó corriendo y justo al dar la vuelta por el corredor, sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro, cerro los ojos instintivamente pero el golpe había resultado mas fuerte de lo que pensaba y se tambaleó algunos pasos hacia atrás posando su mano en la pared y accionando algún botón oculto. Al instante el piso se abrió bajo a él y lo último que sintió fue como se precipitaba hacía abajo... hacía la nada.

Riza sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco apenas escuchó los disparos, y por alguna razón la imagen de Roy fue lo primero que vinó a su mente y su boca. Para salir corriendo en dirección donde se encontraba él, Havoc la siguió de cerca. Preparándose para lo peor.

Pero lo peor fue ver a Riza chocar contra algo apenas giraban por el pasillo y después desaparecía frente a sus ojos... aunque después le hizo segunda, pues no pudo frenar y se precipito por donde ella había caído.

Si Roy pensaba que el golpe que recibió en la cara era suficiente, seguro fue porque no sabía que minutos después se terminaría golpeando la espalda contra la roca sólida, para después sentir como algo lo suficientemente pesado como para sacarle el aire, caía sobre su estomago. Y ahora a su dolor de cabeza se iban a sumar la falta de aire y una espalda magullada.

**-"Hmm, hmm"- **El quejido femenino le hizo abrir los ojos, y después de ver quien se encontraba se sobre él, llego a pensar que después de todo el golpe bien lo había válido.

Riza había sentido como su hombro se estrellaba fuertemente contra algo duro pero al mismo tiempo blando, si el impacto no le hubiera hecho cerrar los ojos se hubiera dado cuenta que el golpe lo había recibido en plena cara Roy Mustang. Pero no lo hizo e instantes después sintió como su cuerpo perdía su plano de sustentación y comenzaba a caer. Lo único que pudo hacer frente a lo inevitable fue poner sus manos sobre su rostro para cubrirlo y esperar el fuerte y doloroso golpe, que seguramente se iría a dar cuando terminara de caer. Pero para su sorpresa su cuerpo callo sobre algo blando, y su gemido se debió mas al dolor de su hombro que otra cosa.

Giró su rostro de un lado a otro para ubicarse, pero no reconoció el lugar.

**-"Teniente Hawkeye me alegro que de vez de en cuando sirva para amortiguar sus caídas, pero si no le importa ..."- **

La voz de Roy le llego de debajo de donde ella estaba, lo miro asustada a la cara, y aunque el sonreía ella se apartó cuanto antes de él.

**-"Coronel lo siento. Pero como llegamos aquí"- **

**-"Creo que cuando algo me golpeo en la cara"- **Aquí observo a Riza, tenía la impresión de que ya sabía quien lo había golpeado **–"Y retrocedí accione con mi mano algún mecanismo que nos hizo caer. Hawkeye ... no se suponía que ustedes estaba con el teniente Havoc"- **

Riza hubiera contestado que a causa de los disparos salió corriendo a buscarlo y no se había dado cuenta que Havoc no la estaba siguiendo, pero en ese momento el golpe de un bulto contra la roca, al lado de ellos les indico que Havoc si la había estado siguiendo.

El joven Teniente, se quejo un instante al tiempo que palpaba su espalda magullada, para después darse cuenta de donde estaban. **–"Pero que demonios, que significa este lugar"- **

Ahora que la impresión había pasado los tres se pusieron de pie y cada uno estudio con detenimiento el lugar donde se encontraban. Totalmente diferente a la mansión, se encontraba en una especie de pasadizo, tallado únicamente sobre la fría piedra y sin ningún magnifico arreglo, tan solo con algunas antorchas cada determinada distancia. A Riza le recordó de pronto algunas de las historias de terror que había escuchado de niña, donde todo pasaba en un lugar similar a ese, tan lúgubre y desolado con un ligero olor a humedad.

**-"Parece que estamos en la parte baja de la mansión, caímos de allí así que es lo mas lógico"-**

Riza puso los ojos en blanco, ante la magnifica deducción de su superior. _–"Grandioso genio, cuando caes por lo regular sueles aterrizar metros abajo..."- _Si lo quisiera hubiera podido ser una buena broma para su Coronel, pero antes de decir algo, Roy y Havoc se había puesto a la cabeza marchando al frente.

Habían estado caminando por un largo rato, y aun no parecía que estuvieran cerca del final o al menos de un espacio o hueco por donde salir de ahí y llegar de nuevo a la casa. No habían hablado mucho y cada que lo hacían era en voz baja, el sonido se amplificaba gracias al lugar, y sus risas cuando Havoc tuvo la brillante idea de encender uno de sus cigarrillos en una antorcha, trayéndole como resultado un nuevo peinado y mas de a mitad del cigarro consumida, se disperso por todo el túnel, pero una vez que se apagaron no escucharon nada mas.

Y el lugar cada vez comenzaba a inquietarlos mas, ya no solo se debía por el lugar, con el frío originado por las rocas y la luz rojiza del fuego, metros antes y de tanto en tanto se encontraban con extraños aparatos, que parecían instrumentos de tortura, y mas de una trampa se habían vistos a evadir. Ahora lo único que querían los tres era encontrar la salida cuanto antes.

Por suerte Roy había cogido metros atrás la última antorcha y en realidad era la última, porque habían andado un recorrido generoso y todo lucía en penumbras. El espacio donde estaba era estrecho hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación. Decidieron elegir el lado de la izquierda, rompiendo con la tradición, de que cuando uno se pierde instintivamente elige la derecha.

Pasaron por un pequeño hueco tallado en la pared, pero apenas si media los dos metros como para darles esperanzas de algo en concreto, metros mas adelante sintieron como caían sobre sus rostros y ojos polvo y pequeñas piedras del techo se desprendían, antes de que se preguntaran que era, el suelo y paredes comenzaron a retumbar, Roy que era el que iba adelante vio como una gran roca redonda giraba hacía ellos con toda la intención de arrollarlos si seguían en su camino. Giró y tomando la mano de Riza hecho a correr por donde habían venido, Havoc contó con la demasiada audacia como para no quedarse petrificado y seguirlos.

Podían sentir como la roca tomaba cada vez mas velocidad y si no se refugiaban cuanto antes, sus días acabarían ahí. Roy recordó el hueco que habían visto y lo busco con la mirada sin dejar de correr. Sin pensarlo demasiado se agazapo contra este, sin soltar aun la mano de Riza y tomándola ahora por la cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran muy cercas el uno del otro, lo mismo que sus rostros.

Con su mano libre Roy estampo sin ninguna delicadeza a su subordinado, pero salvándole con esto la vida. Y ahora si se encontraban lo demasiado cercas como para que ella se apartara de él, y aunque todo eso había tomado por sorpresa a Riza, descubrió que no le molestaba en lo absoluto la proximidad con Roy.

Él cerro aliviado los ojos cuando el monstruo rodante que amenazaba con aplastarlos paso de largo, Riza contempló embelesada el atractivo rostro de su Coronel, y Havoc solo los miró a ambos, pensando que eso no debía de impresionarlo en lo mas mínimo, después de todo ya tenia sus sospechas.

Tanto Roy y Riza, pensaban que mente enferma había sido capaz de poner semejante trampa, en ese lugar transitado de tanto en tanto por personas mortales. Cuando Havoc pensaba solo, en cuando se separarían y en que momento Roy quitaría su mano de la cintura de Riza.

Para su gran alivio vieron que después de todo, el sentido de orientación de Roy no estaba tan perdido del todo, pues frente a ellos se encontraba una puerta. Deseosos los tres por librarse de ese lugar de locos, la abrieron y sus esperanzas estuvieron por venirse abajo cuando se toparon con otro pasillo igual de frío que el anterior.

Roy entorno sus ojos para ver mejor las dos figuras que se acercaban a ellos, y su sonrisa se ensancho enormemente al ver de quienes se trataban. Pareciera que ni Ed, ni Winry se habían dado cuenta de su presencia pues pasaron a su lado sin hacer ni decir nada, tan solo ignorándolos.

**-"Acero vas en dirección equivocada, mas hallas no hay nada mas que una gran piedra rodando sin rumbo fijo"- **

A Ed le hubiera gustado seguir de largo e ignorar al Coronel, pero era inútil, no tenia deseos de seguir huyendo de cuantas cosas fuesen las que estaban, con su última incursión y enfrentamiento le había bastado. Así que giró casi mecánicamente y su puso al lado de Roy.

**-"Y entonces por donde demonios piensas salir Coronel. De donde venimos nosotros no queda mucho"- **Esperaba ver la cara de idiota que pondría Roy cuando viera que había llegado al igual que él a un punto muerto. Pero estaba equivocado.

**-"Por ahí por donde mas"- **Ed giro hacía donde el dedo del hombre apuntaba y descubrió una puerta al lado de por donde el había pasado, y que desde luego no había visto. **–"Si bueno puede que por ahí este la salida." **

Ya se que no tengo perdón de Dios, por haber tardado tanto, pero bueno lo importante es que ya esta aquí el chp y que les guste a ustedes. Y la siguiente actualización esta vez si estoy segura que no va a tardar pues ya estoy escribiéndola, solo que veremos lo que paso con Ed y Win y como llegaron al mismo lugar que Roy y compañía, también sabrán porque puse ese lugar, enserio que tiene un significado, ya lo verán. Ah! Por cierto ya saben que fue lo que se encontró Al?.

Gracias a todas ustedes que esperaron tanto y que me dejaron un review en el chp anterior.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Armstrong´s House: La Casa de los Sustos.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Fuera la de la habitación, donde habían estado con Winry, Ed permaneció de pie frente al inmenso recibidor, logrando descifrar cual sería la mejor ruta o por donde había partido los demás. Claro que lo que para uno es normal, para los otros no lo es tanto, y Ed concluyo que seguir el camino detrás de las escaleras principales, bajar por las escaleras que se abrían ante ellos era el camino mas lógico.

Aun sin soltar la mano de Winry continuó bajando hasta topar con una puerta que a juzgar por las apariencias no se podría abrir a no ser por una llave, como era de suponer el alquimista paso por alto esa ley y se limito a transmutar la puerta. Algunos metros mas adelante ambos rubios comenzaban a creer que esa incursión, que los llevaba hasta las profundidades de la mansión, a terrenos lóbregos y que a juzgar por el panorama continuarían andando un rato mas, a través de esas sucias paredes y de tanto en tanto algunas mal olientes y descuidadas celdas.

Edward ya desde hace mucho había levantado las sospechas de que el mayor Alex Louis Armstrong, era un tipo excéntrico, pero ver lo que almacenaba debajo de su lujosa mansión le hizo reforzar aún mas esas teorías.

Winry de no conocer al mayor tiempo atrás hubiera llegado a pensar que se trataba de uno de los tantos militares locos y sin escrúpulos que pululaban en Central.

La joven rubia había decidido que lo mejor era permanecer detrás y cerca del alquimista, y no prestarle demasiada atención o dejar volar su imaginación de lo que podrían albergar esas celdas. Cuando creyó que el hedor que rodeaba el lugar no podía empeorar les llego desde frente un penetrante olor a podredumbre, Winry tuvo que respirar dando grandes bocanadas y respirando por la boca, para impedir que sus fosas nasales se asquearan por el olor.

El hedor trajo consigo el sonido de garras golpeando sobre el rocoso suelo y ocasionalmente un cuerpo pesado que se arrojaba sobre los barrotes. Edward le indicó con una mano a su compañera que permaneciera detrás de ella a una distancia prudente. El joven alquimista agudizó sus sentidos alerta de lo que se avecinaba. Demasiados atentos se encontraban al frente, que ninguno de los dos reparo en la cámara cerrada a la derecha de ellos, apenas avanzaron unos pasos la celda salto a sus espaldas dejando libre a una bestias de dimensiones considerables.

Ed apenas reaccionó con el tiempo justo para arrogar a Winry hacía atrás y ser él el que quedara debajo del pesado cuerpo del animal. Interponiendo entre su rostro y las fauces su brazo, transmutado en una gran lanza.

La asustada mecánica retrocedió algunos pasos incrédula de lo que veía, y no muy segura de si lo que les sucedía era solo un mal sueño o todo era real. Con trabajo escuchó como Ed le gritaba que se alejara, pero apenas se giro el brazo del alquimista la sujeto por la cintura, haciendo que ella lo sujetara con sus manos y dejarse girar casi como una muñeca de trapo por él. Inclinando ligeramente su cuerpo y sintiendo a menos de un centímetro el frío acero sobre su mejilla acompañado de un bao caliente. Abrió y giro la vista, descubriendo que Ed mantenía a raya a otra de aquellas bestias que por segunda vez ella se había convertido en su presa.

Después del intenso destello que despidió la alquimia del rubio, el animal estallo en pedazos, salpicando la ropa de la joven de un líquido que nada tenía ver con sangre o fluido similar.

**-"¿Aceite?"- **Preguntó aún sin apartarse y quitar sus manos del brazo de Ed.

**-"Si, esas bestias no eran reales pero causan los mismos problemas que si lo fueran. Son solo maquinas, pero no me imagino que hacían ocultas debajo de la casa del mayor"-**

**-"¡Oh! Ed no creerás que el mayor Armstrong en realidad.."- **Añadió no dando crédito ni de lo que pensaba, ni de lo que veía.

**-"Umm, no lo se"-**

La mirada de ambos amigos quedo tan cerca del otro, que bien se podían ver reflejados en el iris del otro. Ed aun seguida sosteniendo firmemente a Winry y si la necesidad de seguir adelante y encontrar una salida real, no fuese prioridad para ambos en ese momento, seguro hubiesen permanecido mas tiempo juntos.

Continuaron avanzando, ahora prestando mas atención a sus cuatro direcciones, Winry apoyo su mano sobre el hombre del militar y rompiendo el silencio con algo que le molestaba.

**-"Ed, a que crees que se deba este terrible olor. No creo que sea natural de aquí"-**

**-"No, no lo es; se trata del combustible que se ha estado quemando y que hace funcionar a esas bestias mecánicas"- **

Después de esa corta conversación no paso mucho para que ambos descubrieran a tan solos unos metros delante de ellos la puerta que según Ed con toda seguridad los sacaría finalmente de ese lugar de locos. Pero como descubrieron momentos después, estaban en un error, y su tan esperado regreso al mundo real se desvaneció apenas vio a Mustang.

Y realmente Ed pensaba ignorarlo y seguir su propio camino, pero la burlona voz del hombre anunciándole que mas adelante no había nada, lo hizo girar a regañadientes sobre sus talones y soportar una vez mas sus nada agradable bromas.

Así pues Winry y Ed, se unieron al grupo de Roy. Atravesaron la puerta y no les sorprendió encontrarse con otro pasillo igual a los anteriores, ambos alquimistas marchaban al frente, en esta ocasión manteniéndose alertas para cualquier nueva roca andante el uno y el otro a la espera de esas "agradables" criaturas.

Y como si estuviera predicho que la misma historia tendría que suceder. Los tres militares reconocieron en sus inicios la señal, a ambos rubios les tomo mas tiempo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Pero sin duda el sentir pequeñas motas de polvo y piedrecillas caerles y el suelo temblar bajo sus pies, fue señal de sobra para saber que debían correr.

Tanto Roy como Riza y Havoc supieron que el retumbar del suelo y paredes era clara señal de que una nueva roca vagaba sin rumbo, pero con la firme convicción de reducirlos a meros recuerdos ornamentales. Pero ahora su gran inconveniente era que dicho objeto rodante estaba detrás de ellos, obligándolos irremediablemente a huir hacia el frente, sin estar seguro de si encontrarían un refugio o no.

_**-"Dios mío, alguien debió haberme lanzado una maldición, para que cada roca gigante me persiga"- **_Fue el fugaz pensamiento de Roy, antes de girar y frenar a pesar de las condiciones, y aunque no había mucho tiempo ya había trazado mentalmente una estrategia.

**-"Escuchen este es el plan"- **Comenzó mientras los demás lo observaban impacientes **–"Hawkeye, Havoc, Srta. Winry ustedes sigan adelante yo los seguiré de cerca, Edward tu serás la carnada, te quedaras aquí y esperaras a que la roca se acerque para distraerla mientras nosotros huimos"- **

Aunque todos sabían que semejante petición era completamente absurda, el joven alquimista solo asintió decidido y dándoles la espalda espero resuelto a cumplir su misión; desde luego las palabras de Roy aun no le llegaban tal cual a su cerebro.

Riza y Havoc comenzaron a avanzar dejando a los restantes atrás, apenas Roy terminó de explicar su brillante plan a Ed, el objetivo se hizo visible. Mustang le deseo suerte, Ed agradeció el gesto asintiendo con la cabeza.

Roy comenzó a moverse pero al ver que la pequeña rubia seguía de pie sin hacer siquiera el esfuerzo por moverse, el militar la alzó, como si se tratase de un costal, sosteniendo el frágil cuerpo de la rubia por la cintura con una mano quedando ella al lado de Roy justo a la altura de su cadera. El hombre comenzó a correr con naturalidad, pues verdaderamente el cuerpo de la chica era muy ligero.

Por su mente paso el momento en el que el rubio se daría cuenta de lo absurdo del plan, para su gran satisfacción no tuvo que esperar mucho, llego bastante claro la letanía que soltaba Ed sin duda a él.

Ed escuchó los pasos de todos alejarse, separó sus piernas para tener una mejor postura y esperó con total confianza a su rival, hasta que la súbita idea de que ningún mortal en su sano juicio podía hacerle frente a mas de una tonelada, y sin ninguna arma era prácticamente imposible. Hubiera sido bueno que lo pensara de esa manera cuando Roy había comenzado a explicarle su estrategia; pero aun cuando aquella roca estaba frente a él, alcanzo a girar y no solo gasto sus fuerzas en correr sino también en gritar algunas frases peyorativas a su superior.

**-"¡Ey! Maldito Coronel, como te atreves a pedirme semejante cosa, enfréntate tu a esa cosa y espero que mueras aplastado bastardo"- **

Cuando aquello llego a los oídos de Roy, Ed se encontraba solo a unos pasos de él. **–"Para ser tan pequeño eres muy rápido"-** Comenzó a burlarse, antes de que comprendiera que si no encontraba una salida pronto a ese problema terminarían mal.

Podía escuchar atrás de él el sonido de la roca devastando todo a su paso, y delante veía como Riza y Havoc avanzaban lo mas rápido que podían, de pronto para fortuna de todos una ligera luz se abrió frente a ellos, y la voz de Armstrong que les hablaba.

**-"Al suelo deprisa todos" –**

Fue lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar todos antes de que salieran de aquel túnel, y se arrogaran al suelo, Havoc cubriendo con su cuerpo el de Riza, Roy sosteniendo aun a Winry uso su cuerpo como escudo para protegerla de la fuerte explosión que produjo el alquimista al golpear con su fuerte puño la roca, misma que voló en pequeños pedazos, la mayoría hecha polvo. Y Ed, bueno Ed, corrió con la suficiente suerte para no ser aplastado en esa ocasión por el brazo de Armstrong, que lo estampó a centímetros del joven rubio.

Roy preguntó a su compañera como se encontraba, cuando Winry le dirigió una sonrisa y asentía con la cabeza, el alquimista recordó inmediatamente a otra rubia. Que en el momento en que giraba buscándola, la encontró incorporándose debajo del cuerpo de su compañero, al tiempo que ponía una mano en el hombro Havoc y le agradecía. En ese momento Roy deseo ser él, el que hubiera protegido a Riza.

Desde un rincón, un poco aturdido y con el rostro lleno de polvo Ed deseaba exactamente lo mismo: estar en el lugar de Roy y haber salvado la vida de la joven mecánica.

Mustang se puso de pie, ofreciéndole la mano a la chica para que se incorporara, dejando que se reuniera con Ed.

El mayor Armstrong se giró y con la mayor naturalidad, y sin percatarse de los rostros coléricos de los dos alquimistas comenzó a interrogarlos.

**-"Estoy sorprendido de que hallan entrado a una de las pequeñas instalaciones de entrenamiento de la familia Armstrong. Díganme que les pareció, no es sorprendente combatir contra esas magnificas bestias mecánicas, y las rocas de 5 toneladas que salen cuando uno menos se lo esperan, no es fantástico, un solo golpe, preciso y en el momento justo para terminarlas... "-**

Roy tuvo que tirarse de nuevo al suelo, antes de que el puño que lanzo el hombre visiblemente emocionado con el relato directo a su rostro; sintiendo todos que si los reflejos del ojinegro fuesen mas lentos, sin duda su destino hubiera sido terminar como la roca.

Fue Riza la que sin inmutarse deshizo las ilusiones del hombre rubio, y explicarle que esa incursión había sido un error al dirigirse al lugar donde había escuchado los disparos.

**-"¡Ah! Es cierto Falman y yo también los escuchamos y corrimos hasta él lugar. Supe llegaríamos primero que todos, claro todo se debe a la carrera corta que hemos heredado los Armstrong que deriva de una larga historia genealógica... "- **

Antes de dejarlo ahondar en el tema de su familia, Roy lo regreso al momento. El hombre recobró la compostura y les explicó brevemente que cuando su compañero y él, llegaron a la sala, había encontrado a Al, Fury y Breda; este último tratando de controlar a su compañero mientras que algo dentro de Al se agitaba violentamente. Les había llevado un rato controlarlos, y ahora finalmente los esperaban en una nueva sala.

En un gesto de total solidaridad los tres hombres, bajo el consentimiento de Al, le explicaron a su superior cuando éste llego y les pidió antes que nada una explicación, que los disparos se produjeron cuando el arma había caído al suelo y se detono sola. Aunque poco convincente Roy prefirió no preguntar nada mas.

Por su parte Ed trató por todos los medios de reparar la armadura de su hermano, pero pese a todo se rehusó, argumentando que no había sufrido mas que algunos rasguños.

Ahora que todos se encontraban de nuevo reunidos, plantearon que era lo siguiente que debían hacer. Ya cada uno había confirmado con sus propios ojos que la mansión del mayor era completamente extraña, pero aparte del alboroto causado por ellos mismo, no habían escuchado aun ningún ruido extraño.

**-"Y entonces que fue el sonido de una bestia rugiendo. Acaso no fue ese el motivo por el cual nos separamos, además todos lo escuchamos"- **Convino Falman, cuando ya pensaban olvidar esa cuestión.

Al instante Al se puso blanco y si su cuerpo no fuese de metal, su transpiración se hubiera hecho notable.

**-"Falman tiene razón"- **Suspiró el Coronel resignado **–"Echemos un último vistazo a la casa, busquemos cualquier fantasma, bruja, zombie, duende, elfo, vampiro, hombre lobo, psicopata, asesino y cualquier excentricidad que entre en el catalogo de cosas impensables. No pretendo quedarme toda la noche en este lugar, marchando"-**

Todos asintieron, dispuestos a acatar la orden y terminar cuanto antes con esa locura. Breda giró una y otra vez el pomo de la puerta sin éxito.

**-"Cerrado"- **

Fue su escueta respuesta ante la interrogante de todos los ojos que lo observaban. Roy, tiro de ella con mismos resultados. Realmente fastidiado por la perdida de tiempo regreso y se tumbo en el gran sillón.

Los otros lo voltearon a ver indecisos de lo que debían hacer, si imitarlo o abrir la puerta. Claro que esto último se volvió imposible al escuchar un _CRACK, _giraron todos justo a tiempo para ver la cara de Al y su mano que se la llevaba a su espalda, ocultando el objeto. A esas alturas ya nadie pudo negar la mala suerte de la cual habían sido presas tan pronto aceptaron la misión del mayor; un nada alentador hueco en la puerta mostraba que la manija había sido arrancado de tajo y comprendieron que sus intentos por abrirla serían en vano, a menos claro que quisiesen tumbarla.

Desde luego que la idea paso por mas de una cabeza, pero nadie se atrevió a externarla temiendo que detrás de esa pedazo de madera, se encontrara toda una larga, asombrosa y también aburrida a muerte historia de cómo se creo y fundo aquella pieza por la familia Armstrong.

Así pues sin nada mejor que hacer al menos en un buen rato, imitaron al ojinegro tumbándose cada quien en uno de los sillones. Antes de que sintieran como el tiempo comenzaba a congelarse, y ahogarse en la mas profunda incomodidad y aburrimiento escucharon la voz burlona de Havoc que hablaba con Breda.

**-"¡Ey! Breda, recuerdas aquella vieja leyenda que solían contar cuando éramos niños"- **

El militar no tardo mucho para darse cuenta que Havoc solo buscaba matar el tiempo y claro, burlarse de cierto compañero. No encontrando otra cosa mejor que hacer acordó seguirle el juego a su compañero.

**-"¡Oh! Si, como olvidarlo si ahora que lo mencionas todo sucedió en una noche similar a esta, que digo, en una casa como esta"-**

Fury trato de hacer caso omiso de lo que escuchaba, pero por mas que adopto una postura de mantenerse indiferente, se vino abajo tan pronto los dos militares disfrutaban en grande con su nuevo juego y a parecer los demás parecían intrigados; pues Winry, Ed y Al voltearon a verlos atentos al comienzo de la historia.

El inesperado publico que surgió pareció animar a los hombres, y se dispusieron a contar una buena historia.

A que no se esperaban que publicara tan pronto xD, pero lo había dicho y aquí esta.

Enserio muchas Gracias a todas ustedes.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
